El diario de Draco
by Jaione31
Summary: Cuando está solo, perdido en la inmensidad de su despacho, Draco habla sobre su vida en general y sus sentimientos hacia Astoria en particular... aunque definitivamente, lo hace a su modo. DRACO'S POV.


**Title:** Draco´s Diary

**Summary:** Pues no, no me han traído los derechos de Harry Potter como regalo de Navidad. Otro año será ...

**Nota de la autora:** Tal y como anuncié, borré esta historia pues ya me había cansado de ella. Pero mi conciencia me decía, vuélvela a escribir, vuélvela y yo, como tonta, caí. Y es que ¿qué decir? Adoro a Astoria con toda mi alma- es un perfecto lienzo en blanco-, y exponer una parte de la poca humanidad que hay en Draco ... me enamora. Así que disfrútenlo, y linchenme a reviews, por favor.

Besazos,

Jaione

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>12 de abril<span>**_

Hoy, cuando he entrado en mi despacho, casi sufro un ataque al corazón al verte revolviendo entre los cajones de mi escritorio. Tu excusa ha sido patética._¿¡Así que buscando **una pluma**?!_ Mi trasero. Tú lo que querías era cotillear mi despacho de arriba abajo. Aunque lo intentes, no encontrarás nada, maldita mocosa. Para intentar librarte de mí, has intentado poner una mirada inocente, pestañeando mucho y sonriendo ampliamente. Eres más falsa que un galeón de bronce*.

Tiempo me ha faltado para sacarte de ahí y ponerme a escribir en este cuaderno, que con el tiempo, se está convirtiendo en un fiel compañero. A veces siento que si no comparto tu estupidez con el mundo, acabaré explotando. O volviéndome como tú, lo cual sería bastante peor.

Si hubieras leído hasta éste punto, ya estarías buscándome por toda la Mansión y planeando dónde enterrar mi cuerpo. Te conozco demasiado bien.

"Tu esposa es muy ... original" suelen decirme con una mirada de circunstancias las visitas. Mis padres lo aceptan con cierta resignación. ¿Y yo? Bueno, digamos que eres un método para expiar mis pecados. Uno muy molesto, por cierto.

Y aunque tú estés convencida, no es como si yo estuviera enamorado de ti. En absoluto. Lo de lanzar a Marcus Flint por encima del muro del jardín el otro día no fue, ni por asomo, un ataque de celos.

Lo que me lleva a preguntarme, ¿¡por qué demonios le sonreías de esa manera mientras él te devoraba prácticamente con la mirada?! . Y no, vuelvo a repetir que no son celos, es tener conciencia de propiedad privada. (...) Bueno, puede que estuviera un poco celoso. Al fin y al cabo, no me gusta que otros hombres te miren, ni que te sonrían, ni que ... ¡ARGGGH! Se me está pegando esa maldita sinceridad tuya. Voy a dejar de escribir, porque oigo pasos en el pasillo y estoy seguro de saber a quién pertenecen.

Mmmmmmm, ¿quién dijo que las mesas de despacho sirven sólo para trabajar?. Creo que acabo de encontrar un mejor uso para ella **_*sonrisa lasciva*_**...

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>14 de abril.<span>**_

Mañana te vas en un viaje con tu hermana. De vacaciones. Sin mí. Sinceramente, esperaba mucho más de una chica que solía decir que su vida sin mí no tendría ningún sentido. Como por ejemplo ... no sé ... ¿esperarme? ¿Hasta que termine mi trabajo ? ¿E irnos los dos solos de vacaciones?Sugiero. Aunque no es cómo si quiera pasar tiempo contigo, mocosa. De hecho, deberías de estar agradecida de que quiera pasar un solo minuto conmigo. Soy Draco Malfoy. La octava maravilla del mundo mágico, ya sabes. Deberías de estar saltando de alegría por la sola idea de poder pasar un minuto conmigo a solas. Pero no, tú tenías que decidir adelantar tus vacaciones. Pequeña y sucia traidora (...)

Y aún así te atreves a decir que me amas. **Mi trasero**.

Pero para resumir y no extendernos, has estado todo el día repitiendo la misma frase, una y otra vez:

_"¿Draco, vas a echarme de menos?"_ con esa mirada de cachorro abandonado que usas a tu antojo para manipularme a mí y a todos los que te rodean. ¿Es siquiera físicamente posible tener unos ojos tan claros y absurdamente enormes? ¿¡Qué estás, emparentada con algún elfo doméstico?!

_"Obviamente no"_ he respondido con una sonrisa socarrona _"siete días de paz absoluta. Deberías de hacer estos viajes más a menudo, Astoria, mi vida. Y ampliar tu estancia. ¿Tal vez para siempre?"_

_"¡Draco, maldito bastardo! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a tu adorable esposa?!_" has gritado mientras me tirabas el té que estabas bebiendo en ese momento. El cual estaba bastante caliente, por cierto. Mi madre se nos ha quedado mirando con los ojos tan abiertos como dos quaffles. Probablemente, ella no ha alzado la voz en público en toda su vida. Y menos a mi padre.

Lo cual me lleva a preguntarme ¿¡Estás segura de que has sido criada por una familia llena de sangres-limpia?!** JA**. En ocasiones como éstas dudo de que hayas sido educada por otra cosa que hombres lobo, en serio.

Y sí, he dicho siete días de paz absoluta. Y sí, lo mantengo. Pero TAL VEZ y SOLO TAL VEZ te voy a echar de menos. Un poco, ya sabes. Es solo que sin ti Malfoy Manor se me hace más grande y vacía de lo normal. Tal y como cuando tú no estabas aquí, sólo que peor, porque puede que me haya acostumbrado a tu voz chillona, y a que me sigas a todos los lados como una pequeña y molesta lapa, y a dormir abrazado a ti y aunque tengas una personalidad molesta y escandalosa yo te quie- bueno, como dije, solo te voy a echar de menos UN POCO.

Un pequeño vistazo por encima de mi hombre me hace darme cuenta de que has entrado en mi despacho. Tienes esa mirada de arrepentimiento en los ojos. Tal vez por tirarme la taza de té a la cabeza. Miro el reloj. Son solo las nueve y veinte, y tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que Daphne venga para recogerte. Perfecto. Si te vas de vacaciones sin mí, voy a hacer que seas incapaz de ponerte de pie. O de sentarte. _Hey_. Los Malfoy no jugamos limpio. Supéralo ***sonrisa malvada***.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>15 de abril<span>**_

Te acabas de ir esta mañana, haciendo, como siempre, una gran escena-dramática. ¿¡En serio era necesario gritarme cómo una loca y amenazar con castrarme si me acercaba a cualquier cosa con falda mientras tú estabas ausente?! Aunque tal vez, hacer la broma con el kilt y las túnicas* no ha sido muy inteligente por mi parte. Ha llegado un momento en el que he temido por mi vida.

Daphne te ha mirado mientras rodaba los ojos, cómo si estuviera acostumbrada a ese comportamiento desequilibrado.

Finalmente, y aunque te resistías a dejarme ir- Honestamente, Astoria. Tú has sido la única que ha decidido hacer este viaje sin mí.TÚ Y SOLAMENTE TÚ. ¿¡Cómo narices te las arreglas para hacerme sentir culpable?!- me he conseguido desenrollar de tu abrazo de basilisco y entre Daphne y yo te hemos metido en la chimenea.

"_Nos vemos a la vuelta, cariño_" has dicho entre lágrimas. Yo he puesto los ojos en blanco, mientras desparecías entre llamas verdes.

_"Verdaderamente, no se que ves en ella"_ me ha espetado Daphne. La he mirado fijamente.

_"Te has casado con Finnigan, Greengrass. Seamus Finnigan. El equivalente a un maldito pirotécnico. ¿Realmente estás dispuesta a criticar mis gustos"_

_"Oh, Draco, mi querido cuñado, puedes ser tan GRACIOSO"_ ha dicho ella resoplando. Luego, ha entrado en la chimenea y ha desparecido rápidamente. No hace falta que tu hermana me lo diga. Sé que soy gracioso. Soy jodidamente asombroso, por las calzas de Merlín. Obviamente, soy _**desternillante**_.

Aún y con todo, no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que tu hermana ha dicho. ¿Por qué me casé contigo? A ver, obviamente, es absurdo decir que eres hermosa (...) No hace falta que yo lo diga, ya lo sabes, eres muy guapa (...) ¡POR LAS CALZAS DE MERLÍN, ASTORIA! Sólo hay que ver esos enormes ojos aguamarina, y tu pelo castaño claro, y esa nariz respingona cubierta de pequeñas pecas, y tus hoyuelos adornando esa cara de muñeca de porcelana . Pero si me hubiera casado contigo por eso... bueno, Daphne es tan guapa como tú, y ella es más relajada, responsable y madura- y no tiene el pecho plano como tú. Si ni siquiera necesitas un sujetador. Y cuando estamos en casa ni siquiera te molestas en llevarlo. En conclusión, tienes la figura de un niño de diez años, y actúas como uno. Por todo el oro de Gringotts, tu hermana tiene razón ¿qué demonios vi en ti?!-.

En resumen, tu hermana es todo lo que una respetable bruja sangre-limpia debería de ser.

Pero no. La tuve que fastidiar y escogerte. De todas las brujas sangre-limpia adecuadas para casarse conmigo existentes en el mundo mágico, te escogí a ti, Astoria Greengrass. ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque tu personalidad infantil me hace reír, tal vez porque sólo quiero abrazarte y hacerte cosas innombrables cada vez que actúas como una chiquilla malcriada. Porque necesito a alguien que me grite cuando la cague, porque necesito una chica que me despierte saltando encima del colchón y gritando en mi oído cada vez que nieva (...) por los fundadores, estoy a un solo paso de la locura. Y lo peor, nunca he sido más feliz en toda mi vida.

* * *

><p><span><em>La autora al habla:<em>

* En mi país existe el dicho de "eres más falso que una moneda de tres euros", así que he supuesto que los magos también tendrían éste tipo de dichos (?) y teniendo en cuenta que los galeones son de oro ... pues he sumado dos más dos, básicamente (...) en fin, a veces me pegaba. Muy fuerte. A ver si las neuronas se me reactivan por un casual :¨)

** Estoy escribiendo éste fic desde la perspectiva de Draco, y metiéndome en su piel, y con ese humor tan negro que tiene, pobablemente le habrá preguntado a Astoria algo como "¿los hombres en kilt/túnica también entran en esa categoría? Por eso de que somos magos y escoceses ..." y sí, yo también hubiera intentado asesinar a Draco si fuera Astoria. Yo y el 90% de las mujeres del mundo. Al menos las que tengan un carácter tan enojadizo y fuerte como el mío.

Como conclusión, espero que les haya gustado a todos, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización de cualquiera de mis historias. Un beso muy, muy grande,

Jaione


End file.
